Enfant de la Lune
by Daiky
Summary: Un hiver dans le parc de Poudlard. Une simple phrase jetée dans le silence de la nuit : "Tu n'es pas un monstre". Quelques mots qui ne changent rien pour Remus, ou presque...


**Les enfants de la Lune  
**

**Résumé :**

Un hiver dans le parc de Poudlard. Une simple phrase jetée dans le silence de la nuit : "Tu n'es pas un monstre". Quelques mots qui ne changent rien pour Remus, ou presque...

**Note : **Cet OS a été réécrit intégralement une troisième fois, la dernière c'est promis. Maintenant, il est proche de ma vision de la perfection ^^

* * *

L'hiver. Un cœur froid qui étendait ses tentacules sur la nature alentour. Une brise glaciale qui soufflait sur les esprits les plus téméraires. Des neiges blanches au doux silence ouaté. Des arbres dégarnis et biscornus, tels les gardiens d'un monde d'obscurité et de peur. Et son soleil ! Un disque d'une blanchâtre opalescence, dur et froid, dans un ciel de grisaille et de mélancolie que quelques nuages sombres traversaient lentement.

Poudlard n'avait pas échappé à cette saison où tout semblait mort, cette saison qui précédait de peu l'éveil de la vie. Toutefois, la neige n'avait pas encore pris ses aises sur le grand parc, mais le froid aurait bientôt raison de l'herbe encore verte qui se ternissait lentement.

Sous l'un des chênes centenaires, une silhouette solitaire se perdait dans la pénombre d'une fin de journée maussade. Seul parmi les ombres, Remus, les paupières closes, pensait. Bien sûr, sa vie n'avait pas été de tout repos jusqu'à maintenant, mais il prenait son existence avec une philosophie toute positive et bien à lui. Enfin, jusqu'à ce soir.

Ils s'étaient connus lors de leur première année à Poudlard et avaient sympathisé quelque temps plus tard, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande, par un beau jour de printemps, si elle voulait entreprendre une autre sorte de relation que celle de l'amitié. Elle avait été si douce et prévenante. La petite amie idéale en somme. Et, au fil des mois, à chacune de ses disparitions impromptues, elle était là à l'attendre sagement et à lui apporter le réconfort dont il avait besoin, ne posant aucune question, jamais.

C'est pourquoi, elle ne pouvait que se douter qu'il cachait un secret, aussi lourd à porter que le poids combinés des cadavres que ses paires avaient massacré. Il pensait alors qu'elle pouvait comprendre, comprendre qu'il se transformait chaque nuit de pleine lune en un monstre assoiffé de sang. Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement. Sarah n'avait décidément pas compris et ça, Remus avait du mal à y croire.

Lorsqu'il lui avait tout avoué, dans un coin sombre du hall d'entrée, son visage si fin et gracieux s'était décomposé dans une affreuse grimace. Son regard, chargé d'horreur, n'avait pas quitté le visage en apparence calme de Remus. À ce moment-là, le jeune homme aurait presque pu entendre son propre cœur tomber dans sa poitrine, telle une lourde pierre jetée dans le lac à l'eau si noire. Elle avait eu cette réaction qu'il avait pu prédire entre mille, malgré les conseils de ses meilleurs amis : la fuite. Cependant, il avait serré les dents, fait comme si cela ne l'atteignait pas, et l'impression de trahison l'avait envahi alors que celle qu'il aimait se précipitait dans les grands escaliers menant aux étages du château, comme si le diable en personne était à ses trousses. Triste ironie.

Comme le silence s'installait dans le parc et dans son esprit, des bruits de pas étouffés perturbèrent cet instant où la quiétude régnait alors en maître. Remus ouvrit doucement ses paupières, incertain de vouloir connaître l'identité de son visiteur. Était-ce un de ses amis venu le réconforter maladroitement, un professeur qui lui demandait de rentrer ?

À contre-jour, devant les teintes orange et rosées du coucher de soleil, une silhouette aux courbes féminines se dessina. Il ne pouvait voir son visage, caché dans l'obscurité. Cependant il était sûr de lui, ce n'était pas Sarah.

- Bonjour, s'exclama une voix paisible, un peu aigrelette. Je m'appelle Deilanne.

Ces quelques mots, simples et pourtant si déconcertants. Une certaine naïveté transparaissait dans ses propos, semblables à ceux d'un enfant rencontrant un nouveau camarade de jeu. Et ses paroles à elles seules étonnaient : un « bonjour » lancé alors que l'obscurité étendait ses longs bras graciles, son prénom avancé comme si on le lui réclamait. Puis, elle s'installa juste en face de Remus, faisant voler en éclat le cocon de tranquillité dans lequel le jeune homme s'était installé pour faire le point sur sa vie.

Remus cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, incertain quant à la réalité de la situation, avant de consentir à accepter la présence étrangère. Il demeura muet, ne sachant que dire. Il ne la connaissait pas, alors que faisait-elle là ? Soudainement, il se décida à le lui demander, du bout des lèvres et dans un murmure presque imperceptible. Mais elle l'entendit tout de même.

- C'est pour toi que je suis là, déclara-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde, mais avec une légèreté peu commune.

Encore une fois cette candeur, étrange et surréaliste. Remus la dévisagea longuement, se demandant si elle était en train de se moquer de lui. Mais non, elle semblait sérieuse, ce qui était aussi inquiétant que dérangeant.

- Sais-tu faire du feu ? ajouta la sorcière en frictionnant brusquement ses bras.

À nouveau ce ton insouciant et enfantin. Ne savait-elle donc pas faire de feu ? À son âge, c'était fort improbable. Pourtant, Remus sortit sa baguette dans un geste fluide qui démontrait son habitude d'une telle pratique et, quelques instants plus tard, des flammes d'or réchauffaient l'air à leurs pieds sans pour autant brûler l'herbe.

Deilanne contempla un instant le feu avec une sorte d'émerveillement. Les coins de ses lèvres s'affaissèrent l'espace d'une seconde, puis elle retrouva son sourire éclatant. Elle remonta ensuite ses genoux contre sa poitrine pour se protéger de l'étreinte glaciale du froid tandis que ses mains se positionnaient au-dessus du brasier. À ce moment-là, éclairé par la douce lueur tremblotante, le jeune loup-garou put enfin voir le visage de sa camarade.

Il ne l'avait encore jamais aperçu dans les couloirs de l'école et pourtant elle semblait avoir le même âge que lui. Des lignes harmonieuses, mais un peu trop nettes, dessinaient avec application un visage trop fin qui aurait pu être parfait s'il avait été ovale et plus épais. Sa mâchoire ressortait durement sous la masse de boucles brunes et ses pommettes saillaient étrangement sous ses paupières closes, qu'elle avait fermées afin de profiter de la douce chaleur se répandant sur ses mains. Sa maigreur était clairement visible : ses joues creusées, son menton pointu ou encore ses doigts grêles. Sa silhouette elle-même était menue, trop pour sa taille.

Elle était d'une beauté particulière. Banale, chétive, et pourtant, lorsque le regard s'attardait, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver jolie, mignonne, comme les petites filles dont elle avait presque la silhouette. Son corps disparaissait sous une chemise blanche, vraisemblablement trop grande pour elle de quelques tailles, plutôt le vêtement d'un homme à vrai dire. Plus bas, une jupe foncée et une paire de chaussettes assorties peinaient à cacher la minceur de ses jambes. Remus releva bien vite les yeux face à ce spectacle dérangeant.

Alors, au moment où il retournait à son visage, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et planta ses grandes prunelles dorées par les flammes dans ceux du loup-garou.

- Qui es-tu ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

- Deilanne, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Elle laissa alors passer un long moment de silence, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. Enfin, elle consentit à reprendre la parole.

- Je suis seulement venu te dire une chose, ajouta-t-elle subitement avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

Remus fut déconcerté pendant un moment. Comment une fille qui ne connaissait rien de lui, qu'il n'avait jamais vue et qui, en plus, venait interrompre grossièrement ses réflexions pouvait avoir quelque chose à lui dire ? Il passa sa main sur ses yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, mais non, elle était toujours là, devant lui, à le regarder avec ce sourire étrange.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre, lança-t-elle simplement de sa voix candide.

Les traits de Remus se figèrent dans une grimace douloureuse et ses paupières s'abaissèrent un instant alors qu'il contemplait le film de sa vie. Une seule image subsista cependant, celle de sa transformation, atroce et pénible, les soirs de pleine lune. Non, décidément, s'il n'était pas un monstre alors qui le serait à sa place ? Il secoua la tête d'un air navré.

- Tu as tort. Tu ne sais pas.

La main de l'étrangère s'éleva dans les airs, passant au-dessus du brasier incandescent et balayant la distance allégrement pour venir caresser la joue du loup-garou. Délicatement, presque tendrement.

- Les loups-garous ne sont pas des monstres. Les hommes, oui, murmura-t-elle tandis que les teintes amères de la tristesse se mêlaient à son timbre.

Il ne comprenait pas. Qui était-elle, cette inconnue, qui parlait de choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû connaître ? Et pourquoi osait-elle prétendre cela alors que tous savaient que ceux de son espèce n'étaient que des abominations, cruelles et sauvages.

Remus eut un mouvement de recul, délaissant ce contact inopportun. Il entendit clairement la jeune femme soupirer, puis elle retira sa main et enserra ses genoux de ses bras longilignes.

- Mes parents sont morts il y a deux semaines, commença-t-elle en baissant les yeux vers les flammes ondoyantes. Minerva McGonagall est ma marraine et la seule famille qui me reste à présent, c'est pourquoi j'ai été transférée de Beauxbâtons à Poudlard. J'ai entendu parler de toi, continua Deilanne d'une voix lointaine, comme plongée dans ses souvenirs. J'étais justement avec elle quand tu es entré dans le hall avec cette fille. J'ai demandé ton nom et je t'ai suivi dans le parc.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

- Je me doutais de la raison pour laquelle elle partait en courant, lui répondit Deilanne tout en se relevant doucement, étirant un instant ses membres endoloris.

Elle frissonna. Le froid glacial de la brise se faisait ressentir encore plus à présent, alors que la soirée s'écoulait lentement. Puis la jeune femme se tourna vers le château et commença à marcher jusqu'à l'entrée, d'un pas vif et marqué d'une certaine élégance.

x

Les jours, puis les semaines passèrent, inlassablement. Deilanne était finalement entrée dans la grande maison qu'était Gryffondor, une chose dont sa marraine était plus que fière. On lui fit bon accueil, mais c'est avec la douce Lily Evans qu'elle se lia d'amitié, se remplumant sous sa houlette implacable. La jeune fille avait donc regagné les quelques kilos perdus après l'annonce de la mort de ses parents, tués par des Mangemorts. Elle côtoyait également la joyeuse bande des Maraudeurs qui lui remontèrent le moral à leur façon, en faisant des blagues puériles aux élèves de Serpentard. Cependant, si ce n'est avec Lily Evans derrière laquelle elle semblait se cacher, Deilanne ne chercha pas à se lier d'amitié avec les autres filles, préférant se murer parfois dans une solitude pesante mais nécessaire.

Déjà à Beauxbâtons, elle était souvent seule, semblant vouloir échapper à tout prix à la joie de ses condisciples qui risquait de la contaminer. Depuis _sa_ mort, la vie n'avait été qu'un assemblage de déceptions et de monotonies, comme une photo grise, terne et cornée. La mort de ses parents avaient été en quelque sorte la goutte qui faisait débordait son vase. Alors, elle avait ressenti le besoin de changer d'air et de s'offrir un nouveau départ. Ce qu'elle avait pu grâce au professeur Dumbledore qui avait accepté de l'accueillir en plein milieu de l'année scolaire. Jamais elle ne pourrait lui exprimer sa gratitude.

Et les jours s'étaient donc écoulés. Pour ce qui est de Remus, aucun des deux n'avait montré un quelconque signe qui aurait pu rappeler que la conversation sous le chêne avait eu lieu. Ils se contentaient de se saluer poliment et d'échanger quelques mots lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Toujours avec ce ton poli et impersonnel. Et leurs amis finirent par s'étonner de leur relation inamicale.

Deilanne avait ses raisons quant à sa froideur polaire envers le loup-garou. La première ? Elle s'en voulait énormément de s'être mêlée de sa vie privée en le suivant ce fameux soir et elle ne pouvait se pardonner de s'être laissé aller à l'impulsivité du moment. Mais si ce n'était que cela. En réalité, la présence du jeune homme la mettait tout simplement mal à l'aise, lui rappelant chaque jour une autre personne qu'elle avait connue. Et ceci était le pire pour elle.

De son côté, Remus, en voyant qu'elle ne lui parlait plus, en avait déduit que, malgré ses élans d'une grande probité, elle ne voulait pas être amie avec un loup-garou. Alors, il ne souhaitait pas lui imposer sa présence dérangeante et monstrueuse.

C'est ainsi que le mois des amoureux s'acheva.

x

Un beau matin de mars, le soleil avait délaissé sa chape de brouillard glacé pour commencer à réchauffer les murs du château et l'herbe givrée du parc. La neige s'était arrêtée, comme une promesse d'un avenir plus radieux, comme un balbutiement de la saison nouvelle qui venait déjà prendre ses marques.

Dans la tour de Gryffondor, une furie brune descendit l'escalier du dortoir des filles, martelant d'un pas précipité et rageur les marches de marbre blanc. Son sac négligemment posé sur son épaule, les cheveux rejetés en arrière d'une main tremblante, l'empreinte de la colère clairement visible sur son visage. Deilanne pouvait être très douce, naïve et candide, mais mieux valait ne pas l'énerver.

Lorsque Sarah, qui partageait le dortoir avec elle, fit l'erreur de la héler alors qu'elle la suivait, la jeune femme perdit toute contenance.

- Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, hurla Deilanne en se tournant brusquement vers sa camarade qui s'était figée au milieu de l'escalier.

Les autres élèves, présents à cette heure matinale dans la salle commune, se regardèrent avec stupéfaction. Qu'arrivait-il donc à la jeune sorcière tout droit débarquée de Beauxbâtons ?

- Mais…, commença Sarah avec hésitation, ne sachant que faire pour calmer sa condisciple.

- Quelle image le miroir te renvoie-t-il ? questionna la brune d'une voix étrangement calme et froide alors qu'elle montait quelques marches. Une gentille fille ? Une belle fille ? Avec des amis et ta famille qui t'entourent et te passent tous tes caprices ? cracha-t-elle en jetant un regard polaire à celle qui lui faisait face.

Sarah eut un mouvement de recul et manqua tomber en arrière. Elle se retint à la rambarde. La jeune étrangère la regarda avec un mépris évident.

- Je vais te dire moi ce que je vois en te regardant. Une fille qui profite de sa beauté pour attirer les garçons. Une couarde qui s'enfuit au premier problème rencontré, insista Deilanne tout en élevant la voix à mesure que sa fureur grandissait. Et le pire ? Une idiote bourrée de préjugés qui ne s'arrête qu'à l'apparence des gens, acheva-t-elle, tremblante.

Sarah baissa les yeux, ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps ce regard inquisiteur et oppressant. Un gémissement de bête apeurée se fit entendre et Deilanne redescendit rapidement les marches avant de s'arrêter un instant. Ses yeux se posèrent l'espace d'une seconde sur Remus qu'elle dévisagea avant de se tourner vers l'autre fille désormais en pleurs.

- De tous, ici, Sarah, c'est toi le monstre.

Sa voix n'avait plus aucune intonation si ce n'est la rage froide qui s'entremêlait aux vibrations atones. Deilanne ferma ses paupières un moment, puis elle sortit précipitamment de la salle commune, disparaissant dans un silence incrédule.

Remus fut le premier à réagir. Il avait été surpris lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle parlait de lui et voir sa camarade le défendre si vertement le décontenançait. Il fallait qu'il lui parle à tout prix et c'est pourquoi il la suivit. Dans le couloir désert, il déplia fébrilement la carte de Poudlard et commença à chercher son nom sur le parchemin. Après quelques minutes, il la trouva enfin, au sixième étage.

Une grande fenêtre se découpait dans la muraille froide et dure du château. La jeune femme était assise sur le rebord, les jambes pendant au-dessus d'un vide abyssal. Ses cheveux bruns, doucement parcourus par le zéphyr d'hiver, rappelaient sans équivoque l'identité de sa propriétaire.

- Deilanne, appela-t-il dans un murmure, effrayé de la voir chuter au son de sa voix.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un sourire triste. Remus en profita pour s'approcher et il lui tendit la main pour lui faire regagner le sol de pierre.

Elle était là devant lui, les yeux baissés vers le sol.

- Excuse-moi, souffla Deilanne d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Je… voulais te parler, mais… je n'ai pas ma place à Gryffondor, reprit-elle soudainement avec plus de détermination. Je suis tout sauf courageuse.

La sorcière garda la tête basse, ne pouvant supporter le poids de ce magnifique regard aux prunelles grises. Ce fut lui qui lui releva le menton, d'un geste doux et tendre, pour plonger dans deux pupilles noisette.

- J'ai eu peur lorsque je t'ai vu pour la première fois dans le hall, commença-t-elle, les yeux brillants de larmes, peur pour toi. Je ne voulais pas que ce que j'ai vécu t'arrive aussi. Et après, les souvenirs ont été trop douloureux et j'ai tout fait pour t'éviter. Pourtant, reprit la jeune femme après un léger silence, plus le temps passait et plus la douleur s'estompait. J'ai appris à te connaître sans même te parler, au travers de tes amis et de tes actions, en t'observant à ton insu.

- Pourquoi ?

Ce fut le seul mot qui put franchir la barrière invisible de ses lèvres. Un mot qui arracha un soupir résigné à Deilanne.

- La première fois que je t'ai vu, _son_ visage se superposait au tien, déclara-t-elle, impassible. Après t'avoir laissé sous le chêne ce fameux soir, j'ai compris que des souvenirs de _lui_ me hantaient encore, même cinq ans après. Alors, je n'ai plus osé te parler. J'avais trop peur de voir _ses_ yeux lorsque je te regardais.

- Qui ?

Le silence s'installa. Un silence troublé où Deilanne tentait de rassembler son courage pour oser lui répondre. Une larme glissa sur sa joue. .

- Mon frère, lâcha-t-elle abruptement d'une voix éraillée. Il a été mordu par un loup-garou il y a six ans. Il ne l'a jamais supporté, continua la jeune sorcière en secouant tristement la tête. Ses amis le quittaient, les uns après les autres, sa fiancée disparut du jour au lendemain et même mes parents l'abandonnèrent. J'étais la seule à être restée pour lui, mais cela n'a pas suffi et… il s'est tué.

À peine eut-elle fini de lancer ces mots emplis de souffrance qu'elle éclata en sanglots. Deux bras solides vinrent l'étreindre et elle se laissa aller contre ce corps chaud et cette présence rassurante. Les minutes s'égrenèrent lentement et ses larmes cessèrent. Elle n'avait que trop pleuré la mort de son frère disparu si vite. Elle devait aller de l'avant désormais.

Deilanne finit par se détacher des bras protecteurs et recula d'un pas, essuyant par la même occasion les gouttes salées du revers de sa main. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers Remus, leurs regards s'entrecroisèrent et il sembla se passer quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Noyée dans ces deux puits limpides, la jeune femme laissa lentement s'évaporer ses angoisses.

C'est avec beaucoup de délicatesse et de douceur qu'ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et que leurs lèvres finirent par s'unir. Un baiser brûlant sur des lèvres glacées.

* * *

Alors, alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé?

Merci à ceux qui prendront la peine de me dire s'ils ont aimé! =D

A bientôt!


End file.
